Report from the Front
by devildog3479
Summary: A collection of one shots and short stories from my Castle military Fiction. These stories will help fill in some holes in the stories as well as be entertaining giving you another side of the stories. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi everyone. As I continue to work on the next update for Love and War in the Garden of Eden, I thought I would start another one here. Yet instead of it being a whole story, it will be a collection of one shot's or short series involving my Castle military fictions. So I hope everyone enjoys this new collection, and as always please read and review thank you.**

**Synopsis: This one shot takes place during A Date which lives in Infamy/Long Hard Road to Victory right before the attack on Pearl Harbor. **

**Last Night of Peace**

**December 6****th****, 1941**

**Pearl Harbor, Hawaii**

Kate came over to the couch carrying two glasses that contained scotch. She normally wont take a drink before her shift, but with them being alone in the house, she decided to have a little fun with her husband before she went to the hospital. "Here you go babe."

"Oh thanks." Castle replied as he took the glass from her hand. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she sat down. He took a sip and eyed her glass curiously. "Not that I don't mind the glass of scotch, but what are you doing with one?"

"Well I figured I would join my husband for a drink." Kate replied with a sly smile on her face. She took a long drink of her scotch and then set the glass down. She then gave him a saucy look. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Castle shook his head. He knew where she was going with this and decided to play along. "No, but I was surprised that you are drinking before your shift at the hospital."

"Well I normally don't which you know, but since Martha and Alexis are gone I came up with a plan." Kate answered with a seductive smile on her face. She got up and landed in his lap. She quickly planted a kiss on his lips before moving to his neck. She spoke between kisses. "Have a glass of scotch and then have my way with you before I go in for my shift."

Castle smiled as his hands found their way underneath the tight blouse that Kate had on. Kate was also wearing the black pantyhose with the line up the back. He wondered what was underneath. "I think that could be arranged."

Kate smiled as she brought her lips back to his mouth. As the kissed the deepened, she gasped as Castle picked her up and carried her towards their bedroom. A moment later Castle set her down on their bed and kissed her deeply as his hands slid to the buttons of her blouse as Kate's hands went to work on Castle's shirt as well. Castle got their first and to his surprise and glee, Kate was wearing a black bustier. He smiled as they went for a deeper kiss this time as they continued to undress one another. The loving making was sweet and passionate as the newlyweds expressed their love and desire for one another. Three hours later, after showering and changing into her uniform, Kate kissed the sleeping form of her husband good bye as she made her way to the door. She quietly checked in on Alexis and Martha who had returned home an hour before and went directly to their rooms. A minute later Kate climbed into a car outside.

"Thanks for the ride Patty." Kate said to her friend and fellow nurse who was married to a flyer aboard the Enterprise. "I didn't want to drive this late at night."

"No problem. Its on the way." Patty replied at the statement. She took a quick look over at Kate who had a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling? We have the midnight shift at the hospital. What did you and Rick do all evening?"

Kate just kept smiling. "Just went to bed early that's all."

Patty looked at Kate for a moment before she shook her head in laughter as the car continued towards the hospital in the last night of peace.

**A/N: There will be no previews of upcoming updates as I try to fill in what I think the readers would like to know, but I will also take suggestions on what you the readers would like to see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Supply train stops running**

**Synopsis: The Allied Armies are racing across Europe racing after the retreating German Army. Yet something is about to stop the Allied Armies that the Germans couldn't even predict would happen. From my story **_**Embark upon the Great Crusade**_

**September 3****rd****, 1944**

**Near the French-Belgian border**

"Baker 6, this is Panther 6 over?"Major Meyers called over the radio. The Division was chasing after the 9th Panzer Division as they raced to reach the Siegfried Line. The Division was hoping to catch up to the Germans before they reached their line of bunkers, outpost and forts. "Baker 6, this is Panther 6 over?"

Castle was walking with his men on the road as 1st Sgt. Joseph, and the Corporal Berkowitz rode in the jeep at the end of the column as the company was the point for the battalion. Castle's radio operator heard the call come over. He was a few steps behind Castle and quickly moved to catch up to his Company commander. "Captain Castle, Major Meyers for you."

Castle looked at his radio operator for a moment before nodding. He took the handset from the man. "Panther 6 this Baker 6. Send your traffic over?"

Major Meyers came on at once. "Roger, stop at your current position and set up a position break; battalion meeting in the next thirty minutes. How copy over?"

"Solid copy Panther 6." Castle replied over the radio. He heard Major Meyers replied and then the call for the rest of the company commanders to come to the battalion command post position. Castle sighed and had his radio operator turned to the company radio frequency. "All Baker elements this is Baker 6. Hold your current position and set up a line. I say again hold your current position and set up a line. All command staff to my position at once. Baker 6 out."

Castle handed the handset back to his radio operator and looked about. They were on a dirt road surrounded by fields and trees. He noticed a farm house just near one of the lanes that led off the main road. He also saw his men move off the road and establish themselves into temporary positions, but most were happy for the break. They were tired from the constant movement to try and catch the German forces. Castle felt for his men, but right now he had to get them situated for what could happen next.

So when the command staff for the company came to where he was standing, he had planned already formulated. He let them get settled for a moment before he started. "Alright listen. Battalion has called a halt and told us to establish a position which is what we are going to do. Lt. Bernstein, cover our withdraw to that tree line crossroads we saw a couple hundred yards back. Once there 1st Platoon will anchor the right flank, with 2nd on the left flank, and 3rd in the center. Lt. Daniels, you and Sergeant Ryan will choose a squad to establish a outpost in that farmhouse for the time being. Its high enough to provide us enough warning should any Germans approach our position. Questions?"

There were none from the assembled officers and sergeants. So Castle dismissed them as he turned and saw 1st Sgt. Joseph standing nearby. "Sir what is going on?"

"I don't know." Castle replied truthfully as he started walking with 1st Sgt. Joseph joining him. "But it doesn't sound good. Get the command jeep in the field across the road and try and camouflage it…"

"Already done sir." 1st Sgt. Joseph said with a smirk on his face. He pointed over towards the crossroads where the jeep was situated with Berkowitz who was getting the camouflage net out. "Anything else sir?"

Castle smirked right back at Joseph. "Yeah a hot cup of coffee would be nice when I get back."

Both men laughed as Castle patted his first Sergeant on the shoulder as he started back towards the battalion command post. Twenty minutes later, he was walking towards a cluster of jeeps. Major Meyers was on the radio as Castle approached. He nodded to his fellow company commanders as they awaited the briefing. Everyone was wondering why the order to halt was given. They had gained on the Germans, but every minute sitting where they were, the Germans would manage to open up the distance again.

They didn't have to wait very long to find out the reason for the halt as Major Meyers set the radio handset down. He looked his officers over for just a moment before he started his briefing. "Alright Gentlemen, I know you are wondering why the halt was called and the reason is simple. Essentially the army has run out of gas."

There were murmurs from the assembled officers. Castle looked curiously at Major Meyers. "Sir?"

"Let me explain gentlemen." Major Meyers told the group. He motioned them over to the hood of the jeep and spread a large map across the hood. "When we landed the invasion beaches were meant to be a temporary supply depot, as we were expected to capture Cherbourg. Yet the sunken ships, and the damaged caused by the Germans made the port unusable. They are still trying to make repairs. The British captured Antwerp, but the outer islands still haven't been cleared. There was also plans in the works to repair the railroads and bring supplies via that means of transportation."

Castle caught on quickly. "But let me guess sir, the damage was too extensive to be repaired quickly enough."

Major Meyers nodded. "Correct Captain Castle, so this means everything has to be trucked in from the beaches at Normandy. Well the rate our pace can no longer keep up with the rate of supply."

"Meaning what sir?" Lt. Feters answered who was currently commanding Charlie Company while their CO was in the field hospital with a current case of a stomach bug and dehydration that came with it.

Major Meyers took a deep breath. "We are to hold our current position until the supply situation reaches a point to which we can go back on the offensive, and that is a time to be determined."

All the company commanders looked at each other for a few moments before the major continued. "So gentlemen I want Captain Patrick to tie in on the right flank of Captain Castles company and Lt. Feters do the same thing on the left flank. 50 percent watch along the line and the sign, countersign remains the same. Questions?"

There were none from assembled officers so they were dismissed from the meeting. As Castle started back towards his company he readily rechecked his ammo. If they got into a major fight he had enough, but after that with the news he just got he didn't know what would happen next. "Oh Kate and the company is going to love this."

After arriving back to his company he saw the men milling about in the roadside ditches with about half standing guard while the other half were sleeping or eating. He shook his head as he walked over to the command jeep where 1st Sgt. Joseph and Corporal Berkowitz were cleaning their weapons.

1st Sgt. Joseph got to his feet when he saw Castle. "What's the word sir?"

"We're going to be here a while." Castle answered as he set his rifle down on the hood. He noticed the camouflage net was up. He took a swig from his canteen. "The supply train has run out of gas."

"Sir?" Both of the men asked Castle at the same time.

"I'll explain at the command briefing." Castle told them. He rubbed his face with water from his canteen. "Platoon leaders and Sergeants to my position."

Both men nodded and left to carry out the orders. Castle knew what the reaction of his men would be, and ten minutes later he was right. Across Western Front, the Allied Offensive after getting the ball rolling after the fierce battles of D-Day and the month breaking out of the beachhead had finally ground to a halt.


	3. Chapter 3

**The fight for the Hedgerows**

**Synopsis: Castle and his company along with the men of the 12****th**** Infantry Regiment and Fourth Infantry Division are battling the German forces inside hedgerow country**

**A/N: Takes place during Embark upon the Great Crusade Universe**

**July 7****th****, 1944**

**Northwest of St. Lo, France **

Captain Castle waited with the other company commanders and 1st Sergeants, as Major Meyers was receiving the orders for the battalion. The entire division had been sent down into the area of St. Lo to help the US forces there breakout of the lodgment area and advance across France. Yet the resistance they had encountered proved tougher than they were expecting, so now they were taking their turn in area known as the bocage, but to the soldiers that Castle and the Company had run into, they had called it hedgerows. Or as one US soldier had put it hell on earth.

"All right gentlemen gather around." Major Meyers called to the assembled officers and first sergeants. He laid out a map on the hood of the jeep. The men gathered around. "Here we are, position about 20 miles northwest of St. Lo with the 83rd to our right and the 90th Division on the other side of this marshy area. In front of us are the 37th SS Panzergrenider regiment."

"Only a regiment and the 101st couldn't over take them?" The 1st Sergeant from Able Company asked the battalion commander.

Major Meyers didn't flinch. "The Krauts are dug in pretty good in these fields that are surrounded by earthen walls and hedges at the top. The French call them bocage, but the proper name is hedgerows. You break through and next thing you know you are pinned down by cross sighted machine guns and mortar fire."

The murmuring began but Castle decided to ask the question. "Artillery sir?"

"Ineffective in other areas, mainly due to the weather, and I suspect the inability to find the krauts proper." Major Meyers replied to Castle's question. He checked his watch. "Yet I hope we can change that. Now here is the plan. Able you will take this series of hedgerows to your front with Charlie Company swinging to the right to secure this crossroads that has hedgerows on all sides of it. Baker Company you will move forward to take this series of Hedgerows to Able's left flank to prevent the Krauts from hitting them in the rear. Field phones won't do us much good, so everything has to be over radio so remember your communications codes. Each company is getting a platoon of tanks for support. Launch time is two hours from now Questions?

"Sir with us separated like this, no company can mutually support each other." Able's Company Commander said. He pointed to the map. "Why not have Charlie advance in these hedgerows to our right to prevent…."

"I understand your concern Captain Thompson." Major Meyers replied cutting off his company commander. He pointed at the map. "We need to secure that crossroads to prevent the Germans from moving in to the area with more men and tanks, and as a way to maneuver ourselves. If we don't secure it we will be fighting the Germans from every direction."

Captain Thompson nodded at the small rebuke, so Castle decided to take a shot. "Artillery preparation sir?"

"None." Major Meyers answered Castle's question. He sighed and looked at the group. "Since we can't properly identify the German positions, regiment feels like it would be a waste of ammunition. Anyone else?"

There were no further questions so the command group broke up and headed back to their companies. Castle and 1st Sgt. Joseph walked quietly each thinking the same thing. It was going to be a tough fight without proper intelligence or artillery support. Ten minutes later, they arrived back at the company position where the platoon sergeants and leaders were waiting for them.

"Alright here it is." Castle said to his company leaders. He laid out the plan for the battalion. He saw the faces knowing they had the same thought he and 1st Sgt. Joseph did. "We do have tank support, but I want 1st and 3rd Platoons on a line of advance with 2nd Platoon in support. Heavy weapons platoon will follow along behind the tanks and set up once we make contact. Since there is no artillery preparation, and no hard intelligence we don't know what we will run into so be prepared. Questions?"

"Tanks sir?" Lt. Baxter asked for the command staff. He looked around before continuing. "We've seen some of the terrain already…."

"They have to go down this track, but will support when we take contact." Castle replied. He looked around. "Any other questions?"

There were none, so Castle consulted his watch. "We launch in 90 minutes. So prepare your men."

The company leadership nodded and left the company command post essentially a jeep behind a stack of trees to head back to their platoon's. Castle took the time to oil and clean his rifle as they sat waiting. 85 minutes later, Castle joined his men as they prepared to move off.

He checked his watch a moment later then raised his hands. "All platoons advance."

The company broke from their covered positions and started to head towards their objectives. Yet immediately they ran into problems. The sunken lanes and the hedgerows made it impossible for the platoons to keep track with one another as they moved. On top of that the hedgerows were taller than their supporting tanks so the tanks couldn't support the company. The sound of heavy gunfire to their left indicated one of their sister companys had engaged the Germans. Yet before Castle could get some information, the sound that everyone that wasn't new to the company knew all too well came screaming in.

"INCOMING!" Castle called out as the men of the 1st Platoon and their company commander hit the deck as the mortar round exploded to their front. Then the sound of MG-42 erupted to their right where third platoon was and the sound of another German machine gun erupted to their front. "MG-42. Get the tanks up here."

The runner from the platoon made a quick dash to the hedgerow as a loud explosion came from their right where second platoon was trying to breech with one of the tanks that tried to run up and over the hedgerow before a panzerfaust destroyed it. As the runner came up over the top of the hedgerow he was cut down by the machine gun.

"Redwing 6 this is Baker 6 we have engage heavy Germans resistance 100 meters south of our line of departure." Castle called over the radio. He looked around and heard the screams from the other hedgerow as his third platoon tried to battle the Germans. "Request immediate artillery support over?"

"Negative Baker 6." Major Meyers replied over the radio. He was frustrated Castle could tell because the other companies were screaming for support. "Regiment has denied our request because of the closeness of our lead units to the Germans. Able and Charlie are both in heavy contact. Pull back and….."

Castle didn't hear the rest as a panzerfaust flew over his head as one of the supporting tanks had tried the same thing its brothers had tried and failed at. The explosion deafens everyone in the hedgerow. The remaining two tanks saw what had happen and beat a hasty retreat back up the sunken lane.

"Sir the tanks had beat it." 1st Sgt. Joseph said to Castle who was trying to get the message from Major Meyers again. "What are your orders sir?"

Castle looked around and had to make a decision. He slammed his fist into the ground and had his radio operator switch to the company frequency. "All Baker elements this is Baker 6, pull back to the sunken lane. I say again pull back to the sunken lane. Baker 6 out. Lt. Nielson pull your platoon back."

The company and platoon leaders began to organize a fighting withdraw as the company mortars laid smoke as riflemen peppered the German machine guns to try and pin them down as their comrade fell back. Thirty minutes later Castle moved down the lane taking stock. 15 men were dead, another twenty or so wounded with two tanks and their crews destroyed. Castle shook his head as Major Meyers walked up in a low crouch.

"Just got the word. Able never made it past the first hedgerow, and Charlie got decimated as well." Major Meyers told Castle as he watched the wounded being carried to the rear. "Regiment has lifted its restrictions. Starting in an hour we'll be blasting the positions in front of us with artillery. Once the air….."

"Sir no offense I don't care." Castle said cutting off the battalion commander. He looked at him and pointed at the men being carried away and then to the hedgerow beyond. "If fucking regiment would have lifted the restrictions when we were in the middle of that fucking hellstorm, I wouldn't have to reshuffle men around to fill in badly needed vacancies."

Major Meyers looked at Castle and nodded knowing he wasn't pissed at him. "I'll pass that along to regiment. Let me guess squad leaders?"

Castle nodded. "I also lost two platoon sergeants as well. Tell that to regiment sir. Those men are not fucking easy to replace."

Major Meyers nodded and left the area as Castle looked and cursed the plan. Major Meyers probably begged regiment for a artillery barrage and the CO said no. Now with the casualties of the first day in hedgerow country the regiment will try to blast the Germans out of the hedgerows though the American infantry will still have to go and dig out the remnants.

The fight for the hedgerows was just really starting to begin.


End file.
